Several types of odor removing devices have been devised heretofore to remove foul air from the bathroom. However, ventilation devices heretofore devised have not been molded into the rear portion of a toilet bowl to prevent entry of water and foreign material into the intake opening thereinto. Thus, foreign matter may collect in the cracks and slots formed in a device attached to the toilet making the devices difficult to clean and unsanitary.
Some devices heretofore devised contain switches within the seat which makes them potentially dangerous because of the possibility that the occupant of the toilet could be electrocuted.
The devices heretofore devised for ventilation of toilet bowls have comprised attachments which are not durable because of the many parts which corrode and oxidize due to the presence of water and other fluids. In addition, attachments to the toilet bowl are not practical for installation after construction of the building because ventilator ducts must be installed in unaccessible areas.